


Change Everything

by Laetiindisguise



Category: Muse, Muse (Band)
Genre: Boredom, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Musical Instruments, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rehearsals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-16 15:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laetiindisguise/pseuds/Laetiindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Dom are alone in the studio, bored out of their minds. They decide to play a little prank on Chris...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic written in August 2005.

“Dom… Dom?” Matt raised an eyebrow as he looked at his boyfriend, sprawled on his back on the sofa in the corner of the studio, his head hanging down the edge.

Dom opened his eyes and looked up in Matt’s upside/down face. He blinked and opened his mouth enough to let out a questioning groan, not moving an inch.

“You ok?”

“Mbrd…” Dom mumbled through unmoving lips.

“What?”

“I’m bored.”

“Oh… Where’s Chris by the way?”

“Went out to have lunch with Kelly…” Dom answered before a wide grin appeared on his face.

“What?” Matt asked, frowning.

Dom was giggling insanely now, causing his head to bounce against the edge of the sofa.

“Whaaat?” Matt asked again.

“You look funny like that… It looks like your forehead is talking!!” He was now looking up at his boyfriend with two big amazed eyes and his lips were forming a ‘o’. “Say something!!”

Matt sighed. “What do you want me to say?”

Dom burst out laughing. “It’s so funny!!!! Try it, try it!!” He raised one arm, grabbing Matt’s sleeve and pulled him down on his knees.

Matt was leaning forward slightly so his face was just above Dom’s, looking down at him sceptically.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Just look at me, with your eyes unfocused, and you’ll see at some point it looks like my chin is my forehead and vice versa…” he grinned.

Matt shifted on his knees and did as he was told. He waited, and waited, and then suddenly a big toothy grin appeared on his lover’s forehead. He stared in shock for a few seconds before exploding in laughter.

“Oh my god Dom!!!”

Matt rolled to the floor, holding his ribs as his body was shaking with hysterical laughter.

The sound of their laughs filled the empty studio, eventually dying into breathless panting and small chuckles.

Matt crawled to the sofa and leaned his back against it, his head resting just next to Dom’s who had rolled on his side and was looking at the black haired man, his head resting on his hand.

Matt smiled as he met Dom’s gaze and a giggle escaped the two of them. His face was flushed and his eyes were shining with unshed tears of laughter. He bit his lip as Dom’s face drew nearer and instinctively closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of Dom’s lips on his.

***

A few minutes later, Dom was in the same position again, staring at the ceiling. Matt was gazing around the room from his spot on the floor.

“I’m bored…” Matt cut through the silence.

“Mh-hm, me too… weren’t we supposed to rehearse something by the way?” Dom scratched his head as he tried to remember what Chris had told them before leaving.

“Uhm… yeah, the piano bit…”

“What are you waiting for then?” Dom glanced at Matt who grimaced.

“Can’t be arsed to move…”

Dom giggled and crawled off the sofa with difficulty, landing on the floor with a loud thud.

“Ouch!”

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Trying to get my arse over to the piano.”

“…”

“…”

“Why?” Matt stared at him in confusion.

“To record your part since you’re too lazy to do it yourself!” he poked his tongue out.

Matt’s eyes opened wide and his jaw fell slightly in disbelief.

“But… you can’t play…”

Dom flashed him a bright grin and managed to make his way on all fours to the piano stool which he gripped with both hands to hoist himself on it.

Once settled, he took a big breath, made his knuckles crack, wriggled his fingers just above the keys before glancing back at Matt in a ‘see-I’m-doing-a-good-impersonation-of-you’ kind of way.

Matt just stared at him really sceptically.

Dom pushed on the first keys his fingers met, making Matt cringe and shudder.

Plinkaplonkaplinkaplonka.

“Turn the recorder on!!” Dom exclaimed between what could almost have sounded like a C and a D.

“Are you kidding me??” Matt’s eyebrows were rising so high it wouldn’t take long for them to run and hide under his hair.

Dom was laughing, amusing himself with the poor white keys, pushing them haphazardly just like a kid would do.

Plinkaplonkaplinkaplonka.

“Aargh stop it!!” Matt whined.

Dom just shrugged, turned to poke his tongue out, and laughed.

Plinkaplonkaplinkaplonka.

Cringing once more, Matt finally found the courage to get to his feet and walked to the piano, where he stood right behind Dom and grabbed both of his wrists.

Dom slowly raised his head to look at his lover, the studio silent apart from the last tunes escaping the open piano.

Dom gave him a cheeky grin before leaning back against his lover. “Teach me?”

“You want me to teach you how to play?” Matt asked, surprised.

Dom nodded.

“Ok…”

Matt sat down next to him on the stool and smiled at him before resting his fingers on the keyboard.

And suddenly it was like his hands were flying above the white and black keys, barely touching them, but producing the most amazing music.

Dom gulped, watching in awe as the fingers moved in every directions.

Matt stopped and smiled at him.

“Ok, forget it…” 

Matt frowned. “Why?”

“I can’t do that…”

Matt laughed. “Of course not, I wasn’t expecting you to, I’ll show you something more simple. You’ll see, you’ll be able to play sooner than you think.”

Dom smiled and Matt leant into him, pecking his lips before starting to play some children song.

***

About an hour later, Chris walked back into the studio to find his bandmates waiting for him, sitting like two good little boys behind drums and piano.

He smiled at them, removed his jacket and took his bass, sliding the strap over his head. He plugged it in and looked at his friends expectantly.

They only stared back, not moving an inch.

Chris glanced from one to the other, interrogation in his eyes.

“What are you waiting for?” Matt asked, making the drumsticks turn in his fists with his thumbs.

“Uhm… for you two to switch places maybe?” Chris replied slowly, carefully as if talking to kids.

“Done already…” Dom grinned.

Poor Chris was looking more and more confused. “You wanna record the song like that?” 

Two heads nodded. “Even though neither of you can play the instrument you have in front of you?”

“Oh but we can play…”

“Yep, we’re rather good actually, especially Dom, I must say I’m impressed…” Matt nodded appreciatively, a more than serious expression on his face.

“Okay…” Chris frowned then shook his head to clear his mind from all confused thoughts and moved to the other side of the piano from where Dom’s fingers were hidden from his view by the black wood.

“I’ll give the start!” Matt exclaimed a bit too excitedly and, after they all put headphones over their ears, he hit the drumsticks together, giving the tempo. His lips twitched, trying to form a smile as he met Dom’s eyes but he managed to keep his face straight as they all started to play.

A delicate piano tune filled the air, Dom’s fingers moving all over the keyboard, grimacing in concentration, tongue poking out between his lips. A perfect and matching rhythm accompanied it as Matt was beating the shit out of the drums in front of him, an excited look on his face.

Chris only gaped at them, his fingers still pressed on the same strings throughout the whole song during which neither Dom nor Matt noticed their bandmate wasn’t playing.

The music ended and both of them looked up expectantly at Chris who was blinking and frowning and opening his mouth to say something before giving up several times.

“H-how??”

Matt and Dom looked at him in surprise, as if that was a really dumb question. They remained like that, watching each other in silence for a few minutes before Matt glanced at Dom who glanced back and they burst out laughing.

Poor Chris was looking completely lost, his arms miserably hanging down his sides as he shrugged helplessly.

Dom removed his headphones and pointed to something behind Chris who frowned before turning around.

A look of surprise, revelation and understanding appeared on his face, quickly followed by a deep blush as he realised he had let himself be fooled by a simple tape.

He turned back to find his two bandmates half sprawled over their instruments, their bodies shaking with laughter.

Eventually, Chris smiled and joined in, shaking his head in disbelief.

“I can’t leave you two alone…” he joked.

“Not our fault… we got bored…” Matt and Dom replied at the same time.

 

The end.


End file.
